


Dear Draco

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their tenth wedding anniversary and Harry writes Draco a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Draco

Dear Draco,  
  
Happy Anniversary. I know you're wondering why I had to say that in a letter. It might seem stupid, but I'm hoping you'll find it romantic...  
  
I'm sitting at my table, watching you as you sleep and you look so peaceful and happy. I love that secret little smile on your face and I'm rather irrationally proud of being the one who put it there.   
  
It's dawn and the sky is a lovely shade of pink. It's the only sort of time when I get reflective and here I am looking at you and thinking of the first time I saw you after the war. You had just come back from Paris and I ran into you at Flourish and Blotts. I couldn't take my eyes off you that day. You were so beautiful and so different from the boy I remembered.   
  
I was standing behind the shelves and watching you. I was trying to gather the courage to come up and talk to you. But you were the brave one that day.  
You were doubtful and hesitant, but you did make an attempt to talk to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that. I can’t believe it took me nearly four months to ask you out. Some Gryffindor I am.   
  
I’ll never forget the look on your face when I finally asked you. There was surprise and joy and hope and hesitation and all I wanted at that moment was to wrap myself around you and never let go. I still feel like that every time I look at you.   
  
That first date was exceptional as first dates go. I don't think I ever laughed as much as I did that night. I think it was then that I knew that you were the one. And then you kissed me and that pretty much sealed the deal. You have the most perfect mouth and the things you can do with it...I thought I'd died and gone to heaven that night. I'd never ever been kissed with that kind of tenderness or that kind of passion before.  
  
That's the thing I love most about you. The way you manage to be tender and loving, passionate and demanding all at the same time. I wanted you. Oh! How I wanted you. But I'm glad we waited a little. I would say that our first night together was the best ever. It was incredible, beyond anything I’d ever imagined.   
  
But there have been many other nights, days and afternoons since then that were even more so. Even last night...do you know how much it turns me on to see you want me like that? To be so desperate and needy and to take me like you'll die if you had to wait another minute? I thought I was going to come just from having you look at me like that.  
  
It’s been ten years. I honestly don't know where all that time went. I've been too happy to notice, I suppose. You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. You’re warm and thoughtful and for some reason, you want to take care of me. I don’t think you know how much that has meant to me. I’ve always been alone, a bit of an outsider, but you came along and changed all that.   
  
I don't know how you managed it, but you've crawled under my skin and got inside my head and my heart and you've become a part of my being. I simply cannot exist without you anymore. I know how sappy that sounds, but if our tenth wedding anniversary is not an excuse for sappy, I don't know what is.  
  
I love you.


End file.
